


happy at home

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you going to do when school’s out for the summer?” Bucky asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy at home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [幸福归家](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597051) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> [03.06.16 12:56]  
> why am i so disgusting lately
> 
> [03.06.16 13:00]  
> youre disgusting i hate this
> 
> [03.06.16 13:00]  
> it's okay i hate me too

“What are you going to do when school’s out for the summer?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugs. “I haven’t had that much down time since I came here. Haven’t really thought about it.”

They’re both sprawled out over the grass at the stadium, watching the sun paint the sky in shades of orange and gold and salmon pink. It’s peaceful in a way Steve hasn’t known since he left Brooklyn behind. Life had been simpler then. Harder, but simpler.

Bucky eyes him and hums thoughtfully.

“I’m thinking of sticking around the city,” Bucky says. “Relearn the streets. Maybe see an indie band or two?”

“You’d do better to learn how to sing properly first.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

The silence is comfortable, as is the cool grass beneath them.

“I might,” he falters, biting his lip, “I might, um. Look into summer school. For art, anyway. I never did finish that degree.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky smiles and reaches out to gently brush their fingers together. “You promised to design me an album cover, Rogers. I’m holding you to that.”

This is an old game they’re playing, one as old as Steve can remember. Something in his bones shifts and settles as he takes Bucky’s hand, and Steve Rogers finally feels like he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed little elements of their r/s from the cinematic universe, because I am still suffering trying to recruit Bucky in-game. The Red Skull is a dick.


End file.
